


EberrTale

by Lady_Cyber_Elemental



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit like DungeonTale too, First time tagging so may be horrible, Frisk is female half-elf, Kinda like CyberTale, Other, Sans and Papyrus are Warforged, Takes place in similar world to D&D 3.5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cyber_Elemental/pseuds/Lady_Cyber_Elemental
Summary: Once a land with Three Kingdoms ruled in absolute harmony, but then a great war befell them and now only two remain with the third being nothing more than a cursed wasteland whom which none dare to enter...Except for one brave or rather...Determined SoulFrisk holds a journal that had once belonged to her mother who had been a elf who had fought for the third kingdom in the great war...Much of the journal was impossible to read but what she did manage to make out has her going against her human families wishes and goes into the cursed lands where she discovers more than just two forgotten ForgedIn the kingdom of humans new Forged or reactivated ones are forbidden, yet Frisk brings life to the ones mentioned in her mothers old journal, and with that her tale of adventure truly begins





	EberrTale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Lady Cyber here with my first story on this site and I am so excited! I hope you all like it and a special thanks to those who created CyberTale and DungeonTale because you helped inspire me to make this and if you haven't heard of these au's yet you should go check them out! They're really cool and they won't dissapoint, anyway I don't own UnderTale or Dungeons&Dragons 3.5 edition-Eberron-....I wish I did though...I would have been so cool *Anime Tears*...
> 
> Anyway, I am a third generation nerd in my family: Which means my grandparents were nerds, my parents were nerds, and me and my brother are nerds, so I have always been destined to be a nerd and a family tradition of ours is the play Dungeons&Dragons as a family, and Eberron was the first one I played DM-Dungeon Master-for so it has a special place in my heart. Any fellow RP nerds who are curious should really check it out, plus it's already been upgraded to both Pathfinder and D&D 5th edition. And thanks to my brother, who is a video game nerd I was introduced to Undertale and I fell in love with it and now with Deltarune out it suddenly hit me
> 
> Why not put the two together and make my own story?!
> 
> So here it is and I hope you love it!

_A long time ago three great kingdoms ruled over the lands.First was the Kingdom of Humanity, whose powers often lie within their souls or even their imagination. Once in a rare while a human would appear with the gift of magic but Humanities true gift lied not in the mystic arts, but with their DETERMINATION. The second kingdom is the kingdom of Monsterkind. Mostly humanoid in shape monsters were blessed with high amounts of natural magic, bodies of stardust and neigh immortal lives._

_Due to their differences tensions between the two are constantly high with several wars and peace treaties between the two. And it was only thanks to the neutrality of the third Kingdom that a truly devastating war hasn't begun yet._

_This kingdom was known as the Kingdom of Fae. The collection of Elves, Dark Elves, Dwarfs, Gnomes and so many more._

_Despite it's title as a Kingdom it was more of a collection of racial kingdoms with a epicenter being a grand library and lab that welcomes all whom have the desire to learn. Be it spellcraft, or Alchemy or to even just become a scholar all were welcomed in it's halls with each races rulers letting the library's Grand Elder technically lead their Kingdom and thus it was called the Emperor Sage and his Twelve Monarchs. There are no records of what this Emperor Sage looked like or even what their gender and race were but many rumors say that he was a rare hybrid of Monster and Fae. But all were welcomed in the kingdom's borders, none were turned away so long as they wished to learn._

_However it did not last._

_A great war broke out between all THREE kingdoms-how this came to be is forever lost to history-.For decades, maybe even centuries the war went on, stardust filled the air, blood stained the rivers and magic tore at reality like jagged knives...Until...The day when all the thirteen gods were in the sky and true disaster struck._

_There are no records of what happened on that fateful day, none that make sense to those with a sane mind, and all who witnessed it first hand either went completely mad or whenever they try to recall what came to be it is like the memory is covered with tinted glass and they will instinctively forget that memory is there. But the Third Kingdom, the Kingdom of Fae...Was GONE. Nothing and no one that had been in the Kingdoms borders outside of battlefields remained. All that was left was the stories of those who survived and a cursed stretch of territory that seemed to be tainted and frozen in time. And perhaps the most frightening turn of event that happened that day was the fact six of the thirteen gods vanished from the heavens as well, never to be seen again by those who lived on the land._

_Due to the great horrors that not only happened on that day but during the entire war they two surviving kingdoms lay down their arms and vowed on their very souls that no arms would ever be taken up again. Thus the great war was named the Last War and the treaty that had been signed the Final Treaty. What remained of the people of the third kingdom were welcomed in open arms by both kingdoms in hopes that not all of their lost ally would be lost forever. And the cursed lands were named the Plains of Mourn, to which both kings forbade any to enter and take from what physically remained of the Kingdom of Fae._

_33 years have passed since then, The Last War fading into nothing but history and tales from the elders to most with the truth about the Plains fading away as well. The six missing gods also fading from memory and even texts that once held their names. While the Final Treaty still stands firm and no wars have broken out between Humanity and Monsterkind, 'Bandits' and 'Skirmishes' on the borders between the two happen more and more regularly. Names, Celebrations, all that the three once shared faded away and became obscure to those who know them. For many the Plains have all been simply THERE with no care to what it's origins were._

_And without this knowledge and the reminder it gives anyone of the consequences of large scale war history is doomed to be repeated in the most horrible of ways. And without the haunting reminder the Plains are meant to give the Final Treaty is doomed to break._

_May the Gods grant MERCY to us all.... ___

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! What do you think? Be sure to Subscribe, Kudos, Bookmark so on and so forth. Btw, I welcome comments but any flames will be fed to the Void. I will try to update when I can but with a mix of work, classes, and a crappy computer I make no promises for consistent updates.
> 
> Also, a moment of silence for Stan Lee, one of the comic deities who died November 12 2018 at age 95...Go forth to Valhalla and bring joy to every one with your stories like you did here
> 
> Lady Cyber Elemental signing off


End file.
